


[Podfic] Mozzarella, Basil, and Sun Dried Tomatoes

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort Food, Download Available, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue makes pizza as a late-night snack and her emotions get the better of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mozzarella, Basil, and Sun Dried Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).



Cover Art provided by my heart and soul, Vassalady.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BX-Men%5D%20Mozzarella%2C%20Basil%2C%20and%20Sun%20Dried%20Tomatoes.mp3) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:26
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BX-Men%5D%20Mozzarella%2C%20Basil%2C%20and%20Sun%20Dried%20Tomatoes.m4b) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:26

## Reader's Notes

Fire_Juggler is an excellent friend to me and deserves all the best things in life. Our friendship has helped me face a lot of fears and this is another one: posting a podfic of a fanwork that I wrote. Big thanks to Vassalady for making this mouth-watering cover and holding my hand through the posting process.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥ 
  
---|---


End file.
